A Break in Routine
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: Just kinda a little idea I had. I may expand on this later. AU where Levi is in his late teens when he's discovered by Erwin. - Levi's rebellious streak has made itself quite prominent during his years in the underground. But when it strikes back once more while he's under Erwin's watch, will the commander crush the rebellious behavior? Or fail to show the teen proper guidance.


Humanity can become so accustomed to routine.

We rise in the morning. Eat our daily breakfast. Head to our individual jobs and do our necessary tasks. Go home to our families. Eat more. Sleep. And then the day repeats. For some, it can be comforting. It can be maddening. Dare I say it could be a staple in humanities functioning society. A calm in the otherwise chaotic tendencies of nature.

And sometimes, there's a break in that routine.

With a bang not unlike a clap of fierce thunder during the most threatening of storms, a petite, sleek looking young man swung a rugged oak door shut with excessive force, causing the sound to slam against the damp stone walls that were dimly lit by the candle light. His pristine white teeth were clenched tight and contrasted his dark, shortly cut hair, which framed his narrow eyes and feral gaze. Whatever subtle capacities for emotional control this young teen had were thrown out the window by pure frustration and boiling rage. He stomped through the hallways with a fiery aura and stormed into a rather small room; one only adorned with wooden seating and paintings that scattered the walls. Growling, the teen aimed a sharp kick at one of the candle stands, only to have it topple to the stone floors.

Another thunderous bang from the door rang out through the room, causing his muscles to ripple and tense.

"LEVI AILLARD ACKERMAN."

The dark haired boy, who was none other that Levi himself, whipped around to face the doorway with fury in his eyes, but a hint of nervousness in his heart. Hearing his full name was never a good sign. Even the dullest of people knew that much. However his boiling rage and denial masked the whispers of caution.

A tall, built man made his way into the home and slammed the abused door shut, identical fury in his bright blue irises, blonde hair unkempt and fists tightly clenched. His anger was nearly tripled what Levi was expecting, but he paid no mind, allowing his anger to once again rule his decisions. The teen growled and grabbed his sword hilt, flinging it at the blondes head. (Though the man merely dodged it, much to his disappointment.)

"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me, Erwin?!"

Levi gave Erwin no time to respond and stormed forward, stopping just in front of the man. "You KNEW I was ready for this expedition!" He growled, fists and teeth clenched tight. He looked down at the floor and began trembling slightly. "And you pulled me out in front of my squad and dragged me back like a CHILD!"

Erwin seemed to increase in size as he took a deep breath, eyes sparking like flint scraping against steel. "It's too soon for you to be out on the field! Your emotions are out of balance and you would have gotten yourself killed out there!" He roared, arms trembling. To Levi it seemed he was attempting to not throttle him where he stood.

Levi growled and gave Erwin a vicious glare, opening his mouth to retort, but was given no chance. Erwin seemed to move closer to hover dangerously over Levi and grabbed the shoulder of the boys clean white button up shirt to keep him from running off. "And why did you not stay at the barracks like I ordered you to in the first place?! Do you WANT to get mauled by titans?! Do you WANT to put this squad in jeopardy?!"

The teen scoffed and looked away at the wall. He seemed quite less certain about the situation he haphazardly threw himself into realizing Erwin's strength. He attempted to pull away from the blondes grip, however, Erwin seized his chin and forced his gaze upwards.

"ANSWER ME!"

Levi growled and looked down, muttering a quiet "No" under his breath.

Erwin squeezed a fraction tighter. "No what?!"

Levi growled and pushed the man's hand off his chin. "Just NO!"

Erwin clenched the fist Levi had pushed away and snarled under his breath. "You're such an incompetent fool!"

Levi felt the sting deep in his heart and unintentionally stomped his foot rather childishly, still trying to pull the man's hand off his shirt. "Then why don't you just find some other charity project from the slums you can flaunt around!"

This seemed to hit a strong nerve with Erwin and after a moment of tense silence he stepped closer, threateningly towering over the teen. "Maybe they would at least know how to actually follow orders and work with a team, unlike yourself!"

The dark haired soldier made a sound of irritation and shoved the man away. "Go ahead, and maybe you won't perceive them as a threat to your little expeditions!"

"And perhaps they would know their place!"

Levi's eyes felt hot and his face flushed a dark, angry pink. "And maybe they will be as arrogant and pompous as YOU!"

This was the man's last straw. He would not take any more ignorant behavior from the child. Snarling under his breath, he stood up straight and tall to tower over the younger soldier and ripped his hand away from the boy's shoulder, allowing his aura to darken as he threw up his arm to point in the opposite direction.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM."

Levi's eyes widened and he shrunk away slight from the angry commander in surprise.

"You can't be seriou-" he began.

Erwin however, was having none of it. "NOW."

Levi felt a shred of unease, however, his fierce pride took over once more like a disease. "FINE."

He sneered, standing as tall as he could manage, and whipped around on his heel, stomping to his room per orders while making as much noise down the hall as physically possible.

The door slammed loudly behind the rebellious raven haired teen and immediately upon entering the room, he roared in fury, grabbing and flinging the closest innocent thing to him at a wall. Whatever he had thrown shattered into a million little pieces and he took a few slow, shaky breaths, staring at the broken colored glass on the floor.

And just like that, staring at the destruction his anger had caused, the livid rage he had felt rushed out of his system.

With a long exhale, he felt deflated as he sunk down onto his bed. The reality of his actions began sinking in. He shouted and insulted a superior, disobeyed orders, and showed extreme disrespect to the whole squad by lying and deceiving them.

'But I deserved it! I was ready for the expedition! Erwin is in no place to say otherwise!' He thought bitterly to himself. However the more he dwelled over it, the more he doubted.

Shame began to ebb away at his heart like a sickening parasite and he frowned, folding his hands in his lap. Guilt unlike any he'd felt in years began swirling up inside him alongside fear. Without a doubt, Erwin was going to kill him whether or not he was in the right. He'd be on suspension for the rest of his life. He'd be taken off the squad. This really was the end. He grimaced and brought his knees up to his chest. He disrespected the man who took him in from the underground... who brought him to the surface... That in itself was unforgivable...

He really was as pathetic as Erwin seemed to think.

Levi jumped as his door eased open and in walked Erwin, looking much calmer than before. He now could clearly feel the anger and disappointment radiating off the man. The teen scowled and made a tsk sound in response, crossing his arms and turning away. If Erwin came to argue some more he could just turn around and leave. Footsteps approached him slowly and he held his breath as the blonde sat down, weighing down the bed slightly.

There was silence...

"Levi."

Levi jumped and turned towards the man with a cautious eye. Erwin paid no heed and leaned closer, putting a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I hope that you are aware I do not see you as a charity project. I took you in because I saw potential in you. And I am not trying to delay your training as a scout-"

"I know, _sir_..." Levi muttered under his breath. This was normal after an argument. Erwin would make a note of all his accusations and apologize for them one by one (which was idiotic in Levi's opinion).

Erwin frowned silently and nodded, letting his hand slide off Levi's shoulder. They both fell silent once more...

There was a soft, mournful sigh, almost as though the blonde was preparing to walk to his own funeral, before Erwin reached out and firmly grabbed Levi's upper arm.

"I need you to come here." The man ordered solemnly, alerting Levi's senses that something was amiss.

The teen froze and glanced up at Erwin, quickly noticing the position the man had suddenly taken on the bed (sitting on the edge with his knees slightly parted). A feeling of panic rose up within him. He knew that position all too well but... That couldn't be it. There had to be some mistake.

"Erwin, no you don't need to-"

"I am your superior, Levi." Erwin's voice turned quite cold. Like one of a military officer instead of a close friend. "I may decide to use whatever punishment I see fit for the misdemeanor." Erwin interrupted before the wide eyed teen could protest and tugged the young soldier forward to stand at his side. However, when he attempted to pull the teen over his knees, the child reached out and put his hands flat against Erwin's thighs to resist and keep him standing on his feet.

"No! I... I'm too old to-"

Erwin gave a small little chuckle and softly pushed Levi's palms off his knees before laying him over his lap.

"There is no such thing as too old for discipline, Levi." He began tugging at the shocked child's jeans to presumably bare Levi's rump. He found himself grimacing, however, when he found they stubbornly stayed put.

"Levi are you wearing a belt?"

Levi's heart was pounding as he lay over the man's lap and the question struck nervousness into his heart.

"Yes." He answered. "Erwin, please, don't-"

Erwin interrupted once more by letting the boy up, looking up at the nervous soldier.

"Remove your belt."

Levi felt his hands shaking as he made eye contact with Erwin, then turned to his belt and began quietly unbuckling it. Once he slid the leather strap out from the loops, he turned and set it down on an desk, praying Erwin wouldn't want to use it.

Thankfully, Erwin didn't question his decision and once again eased him over his knees. This time, Levi's jeans came down smoothly and he brought them down to his mid thigh, revealing the boy's boxers.

"I apologize Levi. This was not how I wanted you to spend your evening. I do not enjoy punishing you. However, you brought this on yourself."

Levi jumped as Erwin patted the seat of his boxers, expecting a quick swat in place of a gentle pat.

Soon after, he sensed Erwin's hand rising into air behind him and he tensed quickly.

Erwin's rough hand suddenly delivered the first quick slap to his bottom, surprising Levi with a radiating sting. That hurt more than expected.

The commander continued to let his palm lay heavy slaps over his tender cheeks, leaving crimson hot patches of sting behind. Levi gritted his teeth tight and tried to put aside the intense heat. Though over time, he found he would never grow accustomed to the heavy swats of a spanking no matter how many he received from the commander, or any other man. His cheeks jiggled as they were assaulted by quick, stinging slaps and he blushed at the way each one seemed to radiate a loud fleshy smack. He found himself dearly longing for the protection of his jeans as Erwin began speeding up the punishing swats.

"E-Erwin, sir-"

His voice sounded weak as he opened up his plea and he shut his mouth, the word sir leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Small grunts built up in his throat as Erwin's palm slapped at his cheeks.

"You were extremely disrespectful today Levi Ackerman." Erwin scolded fiercely, and drew some protesting squeaks from Levi's lips as he slapped at Levi's sit spots. "You are only a teenager and you are not ready to make decisions as though you are grown. Especially not in an emotional state as you have been."

Levi's eyes were starting to sting alongside his bottom, tears building up in his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets and tried to resist swinging his legs, though he wanted to dearly. He bottom was on fire and getting increasingly worse with each sharp slap. He didn't want this! He didn't want to be spanked by this arrogant asshole!

Whimpering under his breath, he tossed a hand back to hide his red bottom, trying to discourage Erwin from his task. However the commander delivered some sharp slaps to his thighs, discouraging the behavior. He pulled his hand back and gripped the sheets tightly. Tears were beginning to slip down Levi's cheeks and his feet swung back and forth in protest. "E-Erwin, please!" Levi cried, shakily turning around to face the man who continue to slap at his backside. "I-It hurts dammit!"

Erwin stayed stoic and neutral even as he beat a fiery tattoo into Levi's rump. Levi fought, bargained, threatened and cried, but Erwin stayed vigilant. Once again Levi attempted to cover his backside but was quickly thwarted by the blonde, who grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his back. Levi's sit spots received some fiery slaps and the teen began to cry softly, tugging against Erwin's hold.

Suddenly Erwin tipped Levi forward and the raven haired teen held his breath. He knew instantly what was coming.

It only took a dozen or so swats to the underside of his bottom to set off the waterworks Levi was trying to hold back. Frustrated sobs slipped from his lips, only to be interrupted by small gasps in between each swat. His feet were bucking back and forth to try and land a sharp kick to the blondes leg, one free arm flailing in front of him and grabbing at the sheets as he forgot his pride.

Erwin was going to continue. Erwin was going to spank Levi's little rump crimson. However, the teen seemed genuinely sorry, sobs and apologies rapidly falling from the boy's lips. So, with a couple more slaps to the teen's rump, Erwin let his hand wind down to a stop.

Levi quickly went limp over the blonde commander's knee, burying his face in the blankets as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't want to let Erwin see him cry like a child. He wanted to show him that he was strong. But sobs ripped from his chest as he laid there across the man's lap with his pants hanging off his ankle from how much he kicked and squirmed and his bottom a bright red from Erwin's firm hand. He couldn't bring himself to speak or even apologize out of shame, not wanting to face his superior.

Suddenly he felt strong warm hands gently picking him up to stand on his own two feet. He buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks and slipping down his fingers. Strong, kind arms wrapped around him and held him close in a warm embrace. The teen sniffled and buried his face in Erwin's chest, climbing up on Erwin's lap out of hunger for whatever comfort Erwin had to offer.

Erwin quietly held Levi to his chest, waiting for the soldier to calm down some before talking to him. He wondered distantly if he'd been too harsh. Levi may have bee technically of age but he was still young and still needed guidance. But as the teen cried silently into his chest the cries grew quieter and quieter until finally they were sitting in silence, aside from the occasional sniffle, and he knew that he had done his job right.

Erwin decided this silence was his chance.

"Levi, do you understand why I punished you?"

Levi made a displeased sound of embarrassment and looked down at the carpet, cheeks tinged a light pink and still streaked with tears as he shrugged.

"Because I'm pathetic... And I made you and the squad look bad..." Levi grumbled quietly

Erwin frowned, feeling saddened and concerned by this answer. This wasn't the message he was trying to relay to the young scout.

"Levi... I punished you because you were putting yourself in a position you aren't ready to handle."

Levi made a small tsk of annoyance and Erwin frowned, giving the teen's backside a warning pat. This sobered the raven haired boy into silence, signaling the blonde commander to continue.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle seeing any more death. I wasn't willing to subject you to tragedy so soon. Your judgement would have been clouded by anger."

The teen grimaced and looked away. He hated to admit it but Erwin did have a point...

"In addition," Erwin began speaking once more, "I chose to use spanking as your punishment because your behavior was quite childish and I chose to respond in a manner appropriate to the crime. You were beyond disrespectful to many of your superiors and you should consider yourself lucky I didn't decide to use soap on that loose tongue of yours."

Levi felt his face heat a bright red and he scowled at the wall, unwilling to admit the truth in the man's words.

However his scowl faded when Erwin rested a hand on each of his cheeks, forcing Levi to make eye contact.

"However, I want you to understand this. You are not pathetic. You are not just a charity project. And I don't want to hear you say those things about yourself."

Erwin let go of Levi's face to poke the teen's chest and emphasize his point. "You are important. Understood?"

Levi glanced down and nodded. He wasn't willing to admit it but he felt a bit lighter than before. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Whether it was the release of guilt the spanking brought about or the kind words from the commander, he didn't know. But something negative was lifted away.

Erwin noticed the soldiers change in stature and felt a sense of accomplishment, feeling good that he made his point known. Levi, after wiping the tears and snot off his face, finally slid off Erwin's lap and shuffled over his bed to crawl under the blankets, forgetting his pants were left in a pile on the floor. The blonde commander understood that Levi needed some time to recover from the punishment and gave the teen a slight nod, patting his back as Levi got comfortable under his blankets (having to lie on his stomach for obvious reasons).

"Rest well, Rivaille."

Levi's shoulders hunched and he grunted in response, pulling the blankets closer to his neck.

"Just beat it, you prick..."

Erwin chuckled and stood, knowing things would return to normal quickly, and began walking towards the door.

They might have had their differences and sometimes they might argue like cats and dogs, but he was certain things would always be okay in the end. Everyone needed a little excitement and a little change. But even if their daily lives and routines shifted and twisted in ways they couldn't repair, their relationship was constant. Thats one thing he could always count on.


End file.
